Badminton
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Sports can also lead to Love. And I made this story about a boy making a bet with a girl in badminton. And his bet is about her. Remember, a bet is a bet. Read and Review.


"Joy! Let's play badminton." Willow exclaimed. Joy sighed. She hated sports. Well, she is good at badminton but she doesn't like to sweat. She loves chess, actually. She won 1st and 2nd in chess competitions. She hated it when she is 3rd or she is out of place.

It was sports festival and Joy and Willow were chosen as Badminton players. Nina stole the role of Joy, as a chess player.

Joy stood up and grabbed a badminton racket from Willow. Willow and her played singles.

Joy snatched the shuttlecock while Willow goes to her place. Joy holds the racket in a forehand way and serves.

She and Willow are playing for 5 to 6 minutes when 2 boys showed up.

Willow waved, "Hi Alfie. Hi Jerome." Joy looked behind her and saw the black-haired and the dirty-blonde. They are both holding badminton rackets.

"Are you two our opponents?" Alfie asked. Joy had a glare while describing them and nodded, "Yeah. You must be the other section's players."

Willow smiled, "Why are you here?" She asked politely. "To practice of course." Jerome answered.

"We know." Joy muttered. Jerome smirked, "Are you mad at us?" He asked while he spins his badminton racket.

"No. We will win anyway." Joy smirked back. Jerome came near her, "Is that a challenge, Mercer?"

"Bring it on." Joy challenged. Jerome came nearer to her, "Singles." He murmured. Joy grinned and Alfie called, "I'll be, you know, referee I guess?"

Willow gave a thumbs up. Jerome and Joy went near Alfie and Jerome said, "Heads." Joy said, "Tails."

Alfie tossed the coin, "Heads it is." Joy made a _Whatever-you-say _look while Jerome smirked.

Before Joy and Jerome could play, Alfie asked, "What're your bets?"

Joy said, "If I win, 10 points, you 2 will lose on purpose In the real game."

Jerome smiled, "If I win, you will kiss me." Alfie and Willow giggled.

Jerome has a crush on Joy when they were 13 years old and Jerome would always hit on her.

Joy glared at him, folding her arms on her chest, "Are you hitting on me, AGAIN?" She exclaimed.

Alfie cuts in, "Okay, the game will start." Willow sat down on the bench.

Willow tossed the shuttlecock to Jerome and Jerome smiled at Joy. Joy glared at him which caused him to make a soft laugh.

"Play!" Alfie yelled.

Jerome serves. Joy runs for the shuttlecock and smashed it but Jerome caught it. He hits it with his racket and went on the other side of the court.

"Outside!" Alfie shouted. Joy smiled at Willow and jumped. Willow runs for the shuttlecock and gave it to Joy who went back to Her position.

"1:0, play!" Alfie shouted.

She served which went on Jerome's west. Jerome hits it and it went up high going to Joy's east. Joy hits it back and Jerome runs backward. He hits it overhead and then Joy smashed.

But Jerome caught it again and this time, he smashed back, causing Joy to hit sidearm but the shuttlecock hits the net.

"1:1" Alfie said.

Joy wiped her forehead and glared at her racket. Joy is going to get the shuttlecock when Jerome grabbed it. Their hands touched each other and Joy quickly pulled away. She wiped her hands on her shirt and glared at Jerome.

Jerome smiled and snatched the shuttlecock. Alfie waits for them to return to their positions and yelled, "And, play!"

It had been 9 minutes when Joy is going ahead from Jerome's score.

Joy had 8 points while Jerome had 6 points.

Jerome smiled. He knows what to do. So Alfie shouted, "Play."

Joy serves and then it became a rally. The shuttlecock is never down on the ground. Jerome sways his racket firmly and smashed the shuttlecock. Joy jumped to her east but she missed.

"8:7" Alfie sighed.

Joy landed and pounds her left fist on the ground. She hated missing. She stood up quickly and grasps the shuttlecock. She tossed it to Jerome who was making faces on her.

Joy rolled her eyes and she heard Alfie yell, "Play!"

Once again, Jerome scored because Joy hits the shuttlecock and it landed outside, "Outside!" Alfie yelled.

"8:8. And, play." Alfie said.

Jerome served again.

Willow woke up from her sleep and saw the score on the paper that Alfie is secretly writing, _"8_:_9." _She murmured.

But then she saw Joy score. It was a tie. _9:9_

Jerome was nervous and Joy was smiling. It was her last chance and then she could win.

Joy serves after Alfie says _play._ Jerome hits the shuttlecock with his racket and Joy jumps to hit the shuttlecock.

Jerome smashes and Joy caught it. She hits it overhead and Jerome smashes it again. The shuttlecock was already loosing the feathers.

So, by the time Jerome smashes it, Joy tried to catch it but she fell because her shoelaces were untied.

The shuttlecock landed and Alfie exclaimed, "Jerome wins!"

Joy sighed and stood up. Jerome and Joy shook hands but Joy crossed her arms, "There is no way I am kissing you!"

Jerome smirked, "A bet is a bet." He teased. He grabbed Joy's waist and kissed her.

Joy struggles. She wanted to pull away but Jerome had a tight grip on her and he is kissing her deeply.

Alfie and Willow clapped their hands. Jerome pulled away when he saw Joy, blushing.

Joy had a glare but she was blushing. Willow pulls Joy's hands, "Okay folks. The coach is here. We better get ready."

Alfie pats Jerome's back, "How was it?" He asked. Jerome laughed amd playfully punched Alfie's arms, "Great."

Alfie laughed and both of them high fived. Willow dragged Joy on the other bench and asked, "How was it?" .

Joy made a disgusted face, "Disgusting. His lips taste like chocolate, and I hate chocolate!" She said on her angry tone.

Willow giggled, "I bet you had a great time. Your red. I don't even know if you're fuming or blushing." Then she bursts out laughing. Joy sighed, "Anyway, the coach is announcing."

Both of them stayed quiet and said that the singles that will battle are from,

Team Zeal- Patricia vs. Team Nationalism- Eddie

Team Service- Joy vs. Team Compassion- Jerome

Team Zeal- Amber vs. Team Compassion- Alfie

Team Nationalism- KT vs. Team Integrity- Dexter

Team Integrity- Fabian vs. Team Service- Willow

Joy looked at the list again and she murmured, "Fabian's gonna lose, you know Willow?"

Willow giggled, "You're gonna battle him again." Joy glared at Willow. Then Jerome and Alfie came, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, Team Compassion are gonna pass through."

Joy raised an eyebrow. Jerome looked at the list and looked at Joy while he puts his left arm around Alfie, "Want that bet again?"

"In your dreams, Jerry." Joy taunted. Jerome leaned near Joy who got frightened, "In that game, if you win, Alfie is going to lose on purpose and if I win, you'll be my girlfriend."

Joy widens her eyes, "Urghhh!" Willow and the 2 laughed. But Joy is still blushing. Jerome winked at her, "Later Joyless." Both of the team Compassion left and Joy sighed.

So, Patricia beats Eddie. It was the battle again. But somehow, Jerome is smiling and Joy's glare, slowly turned into a smile and burst out in laughter.

But somehow, Joy won because Jerome made a mistake by hitting the shuttlecock and the shuttlecock hits the net.

Jerome frowned. But Joy went to him after the game and said, "Don't worry. Alfie isn't going to lose."

Jerome smiled, "So what does that mean?" Joy leans in and pressed her lips to his. Joy puts her hands on his neck while Jerome grabs her waist, pulling her close.

"Ahh!" Willow screamed in Joy. Then Joy and Jerome heard a camera flash. They pulled away and looked at Willow who was blushing to see them. Alfie stood beside Willow who was laughing.

Joy looked at Jerome again and Jerome looked at her. "So what does this mean?" She asked the same question Jerome asked. Jerome said, "We're official!"

Joy jumps on him and hugged him in joy.

"Alfie! The game will start!" Amber shouted. Jerome, Joy and Willow laughed.

Finally, Jerome got her heart belong to him.

**Sports can also lead you to Love, sometimes. :)**


End file.
